halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shade
Counterpart? This page shows that the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun is the Human counterpart of the Shade. But, the AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun's counterpart is the Plasma Cannon. Shouldn't it's counterpart be a Stationary Gauss Cannon? Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 21:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) = Taken from Ball Turret Talk Page = This vote has already been decided on and ended - 2007 }} years ago. Please refrain from replying to the comments; consider this an archive. No Pilot By doing some investigations, I now come to the conclusion that the Anti-Air Shade in Halo: Reach hasn't got any pilot. I have looked at it in theater mode. Also, I have investigated remainings for an exploded AA Shade. In Tip of the Spear, the AA Shades shooting at your Falcon are unmanned. Also, when taking down an AA Shade in New Alexandria. No remainings of Plasma Pistols and/or dead Grunts can be found. The shield isn't there to protect it's gunner, just to make it heavier armed. Should I change this? Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 18:04, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Votes for merger with Shade Hey guys. As you can see from http://www.microsoft.com/silverlight/halo3.aspx (click Vehicles , Covenant Vehicles, then click the ball turret pic), you'll see that it is called "shade". The ball turret name is just what fans dubbed it. Merge? For *Per above--[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 07:07, 22 September 2007 (UTC) *Yeah. --NOTASTAFF GPT(talk)( ) 15:31, 22 September 2007 (UTC) *For, both have the same name --Ajax 013 16:48, 22 September 2007 (UTC) *For, its just an updated shade. --EliteSpartan My Talk 22 September 2007 *I beleive it should be merged. Just cause it doesnt look like the Halo CE gun doesn't mean it isn't a shade. Covenant Ghost 01:13, 26 October 2007 (UTC) *Yeah. I agree with Covenant Ghost.--'Shade Link' 21:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC) *:This vote was decided on two years ago. Please check the dates on comments. DavidJCobb 00:53, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Oh well...--'Shade Link ' 21:17, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Neutral # Although it is called the same on the website, it looks completely, and too different from its last version for me to believe(without further evidence) that they are different. Then again, like many things in Halo 3, this could just be another update sort of thing. Against I believe it's a plasma turret but I think someone made a mistake, "Ball turret" is most certanlly just a nickname but i think it and the halo 2 turret should be reclassified less i be mistaken. --þ†öWè®¥ ^ (UNSC Fleetcom)(UNSC History)( ) 00:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :WTH? That proposal was from '07, the merging happened a long time ago. DavidJCobb 00:17, September 3, 2009 (UTC) = Talk Page = Is this destructable? probably, the sheilded one in H2 was destructable so they'll probably go with the same with a rocket or grenade blastHollywood 23:34, 30 August 2007 (UTC) The Halo 3 Shade is dectructable. Rezo 'Scratoqee (http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:YoungrubbyTalk) 11:36, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Acronym What does "ASG" mean? Nobody really knows, we can't decide, so we are leaving it be. --Ajax 013 15:46, 28 October 2007 (UTC) We have a clue of it that it is "Anti-infantry Stationary Gun", according to Bungie Player Stats, and I'm pretty sure that that is what ASG means :) --[[User:Spartan781|'Spartan-781']] Comm 08:46, 1 November 2007 (UTC) If you guys are still not sure, might I suggest "Armored Stationary Gun"? It's not armored.Verwe 21:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Turret Differences I noticed that the Shielded Plasma Cannon and the Shade are merged. I don't understand this since they're different turrets altogether. While you can argue that the "ball turret" from Halo 3 is different it is called a Shade in numerous sources. The Shielded Plasma Cannon is never called a shade. Also the two are very different in appearance. The Shielded Plasma Cannon is attached to the ground while the shade hovers above its base. I think the two turret types should be separated or this articles should be about the Covenant's stationary turrets Template Image I think we should put a picture of the Halo:Combat Evolved Shade in the Template on top of the Halo 3 Shade, because the Shade has 2 incarnations and it makes sense to put both up.Thunderstream328 Here me rawr Stuff I've done 21:47, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Incorrect Assumption The Shade CAN be used in the Halo PC campaign, as evidenced in the level Truth and Reconciliation (and the level leading up to it). It can also be used in various other levels. Wolfsbane6 17:19, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Different Versions in Reach? Please zoom in on the following Image. It appears that the Shade Turret to the left is the one that is shooting those Fuel Rod Rounds. It also appears that there is a shielded version torwards the center (It is easier to see it when you zoom in the image), right above the nearest Wraith. Yeah, I see both. But above the "shielded turret" is what looks like a wraith that drove into a tree or something. :)Blahmarrow 18:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Split - Different models The B.net stats mention that "Shade" is a catch-all term for the Covenant's various turret-mounted stationary guns. Thus, the Type-26 ASG is only one of many Shade variants, whereas the one in Halo Wars and Combat Evolved is a different model. Reach introduces the anti-air and fuel rod Shades, which are not anti-infantry weapons, as well as including the Halo 3/''ODST'' version. They are clearly not all the T26. Thus, I propose that this article only feature the Halo 3/''ODST''/''Reach'' model, while the catchall Shade-class receive a more general page. --"Government big enough to supply everything you need is big enough to take everything you have." -Thomas Jefferson 15:23, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. There's no reason to assume that all Shades are designated T-26. The same goes for the H1/H2/H3 style Wraiths. --Jugus (Talk | ) 15:30, September 19, 2010 (UTC) In the Library of Halo Combat Evolved Anniversary the Shade turret that appears in it, CE, and Halo Wars is given a completely different name to the one this page has. It is called the Type 29 Anti Infantry Stationary Gun. This therefore directly conflicts with this page's name being that of the Shade varient that appears in Halo 3/Halo: Reach. Since this is ingame its should be considered Canon. It also States that the term Shade refers to a "handful of different Covenant Anti-Infantry guns". VARGR 22:43, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Image discrepancy As of 8:50 on June 20, the image of an anti air shade his is switched with an image of the halo 4 e3 trailer until enlarged. Lorchyism23 01:37, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Lorchyism23 *Yes someone should change it. Fuzz 15:35, July 18, 2011 (UTC) :*Fixed it ;-) 'Wilc0 ''"When in doubt, flee." ' ''Why doesn't anyone want to talk to me? 16:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC)